Sol
Chara de Cuchillo, aka Sol, is a spy for the Flash Raiders and the assistant of Redware. Bio Chara "Sol" de Cuchillo is known to be one of the most devious spies in criminal history. As a child, her parents were often in and out of the house, leaving her with little choice but to play by herself. One day, outside, she bore witness to a very violent crime, and was traumatized and blackmailed into working for them. That criminal was Norman Machendryx I. Mac I became her mentor. He taught her how to fight, use weapons, and fend for herself. Along with that, she taught herself how to sneak into restricted areas and manipulate information. Chara developed into an acrobat with the skills of a true spy and thief. But after Mac I's execution, Chara was broken. Her mentor was taken away from her so suddenly. She had no contact with anybody close to him, and felt like she would never be able to avenge him. But when the Flash Raiders landed their first heist after coming out of hiding, she knew that the legacy of Norman Machendryx was back after a long hiatus. She broke into the headquarters of the Flash Raiders and explained herself, her backstory, and most importantly, her connection with Norman Machendryx. Without hesitation, the gang accepted her, and dubbed Sol, she now works as an undercover thief, able to get past even the most advanced security. Abilities Sol can also quick melee, crouch, fire, and reload (unless ammo is full) like all other characters. Personality Sol is a very charming person, often using a deceptive voice when speaking. She has a soft spot for pranks and tricks, and loves nothing more than claiming a victim of her jokes. Skins Emotes Victory Poses Voice Lines * Lights Out (default) * Just a Prank * I Was Never Here ("Why don't we pretend I was never here? How about that?") * Life ("I'm sorry, but that's just life.") * I See You There * Come Out ("Come out, come out, wherever you are.") * Piece of Cake ("Really. That was a piece of cake.") * Good Job ("You know, spying's a good job.") Highlight Intros Trivia * Sol is Spanish for "sun". * Sol was originally going to have an ability called "Illusive Projection", which was similar to that of Ying's cloning ability from Paladins. It would have done no damage and been used to fool an enemy. The idea was scrapped as it seemed useless. * Her ultimate "Electricity Grenade" is also seen in Saints Row: The Third and used by the protagonist. However, in the game, the grenade made an enemy ragdoll and become immobilized. * Sol's voice line "Come Out" Is often used in games of hide-and-seek. Alternatively, it is a voice line also used in Dead Realm. * Her voice line "Good Job" is a reference to the Sniper in Team Fortress 2, who says, "Sniping's a good job, mate." * The skin "Spy" was an allusion to the Spy from Team Fortress Classic. * Her identity name, "Chara de Cuchillo", has two parts to it. The name "Chara" references Chara from Undertale, a human who pushes the user to destroy the world. This idea references the fact that Sol was originally meant to be an assassin character. Her last name, Cuchillo, is Spanish for "knife", which also notes this.